Faced-down
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: Playing with fire is like gambling love with one single coin, placed down with the head facing the table, seeing only the other side of the penny. And the feeling — so fleeting — present in the air, will only be the thing that I would forever sense in this faced-down coin relationship. AU.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot of the story.

**Author's Note: **I was in the mood to experiment and try new things when I decided to write my first SasoDei fan fiction with lemons. Special thanks to **minashito-sama **for checking and correcting the errors, and for encouraging me to share this piece of art. I thank ya'll in advance for reading it. Take care!

* * *

My love for you you is like the floating clouds on the skies. It floats peacefully as the air gently blows them. But they are far from reach. And no one would have the ability touch such beautiful things, like how I could never let my love reach your heart. For your heart is not even an organ to begin with. It is a container. A container that serves as your only weakness, as to mine with my feelings towards you.

I have killed hundreds of people. Watching them explode like fireworks dancing on the ground. But one thing I cannot kill is this love I feel, that shatters every piece of me, melting everything I believe in, until the only thing left is this love.

But of all people, I should have known better than to give this love to someone who is not capable of giving it back. But through the years we've been together, despite of your threats and insults, I've never felt so happy, so contented when I'm with you. But this love shall forever be unrequited, one-sided, and will always remain a lustily feeling, ignited by the devil's spell.

And as my hands slowly brushes your perfectly polished body, eyes locked on yours, a heavy moan expelled from my widely opened lips, followed by a shaky pant, as you thrust strongly, painfully, lustfully, upon granting you entrance inside me. Releasing nothing, feeling nothing, thinking of nothing.

I sometimes think that you're just playing with me. But each thrust I receive from you shoves those thoughts away, leaving nothing but unbearable pleasure, instigating me to release everything I have. Splattering this liquid in my warm skin that you soon cleaned up with your tongue, sucking everything, making sure you leave nothing. As expected from a perfectionist.

Another thrust was given that day, and heavens seemed to be very please to reward me at this moment. As our lips met once more, playing roughly with my tongue, your hands massage my stomach, making me widely spread my legs to demand more.

And you granted my wish, while your teeth brushes my neck, bitting it, sucking it, kissing it till you left your perfect mark in it. You then travelled down, sending butterfly kisses on my chest, to my stomach, until you raised your head to meet mine. A smirk was present in your face as you finally reached your destination. Eyes were taunting me while you absentmindedly played with my length, lightly rubbing the tip as you gradually leaned down.

Series of feelings exploded in my vision as I felt your tongue slid down, and your warm breath heating up the skin. I could help but have a great release, and you accepted it willingly. But why? You are not a living thing. You are a mere wooden doll with no feelings, and yet you accepted this liquid coming out of me. I could not help but release another heavy moan. I could never take such thing anymore. But I never want this to end. And for the first time, I wished for eternity between this relationship, even though my feelings will never be rewarded with the same.

We are on fire, or maybe I was. It was unrequited, and one-sided. And I am gambling this feeling with one single coin, placed down with the head facing the table, seeing only the other side of the penny. I could not care less for now. But caring for something surreal like this is just like a cloud that I could only reach when I ride my clay bird. In reality, I could never touch such thing. And only the feeling — so fleeting — present in the air, will only be the thing that I would forever sense in this faced-down coin relationship.


End file.
